


The Angelic One

by JudeMathis



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessa Izumi is the last living member of her family who was trained in the life of a Shadow Hunter to take care of the evil in the world. Charles Morris is a swordsman that fights beings who contain evil spirits inside of them who was raised by clergy. What will happen when Charles and Nessa meet? Will they become comrades or go on separate paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angelic One

Flinnerath, a country filled with creatures of legend and fantasy that people have only heard about in books. In this country though, those creatures do exist from the land that fairies live in to the strange beasts that walk across the Earth. This country thrives from these mythical creaser even though there is evil that travels across the land in many different forms. These evil creatures are called demons who appear because of the darkness and greed that come from the human race. The demons grow stronger because of the greed and darkness that won't vanish that easily since the human race is large in number. 

There are people that live in this country though that have been trained either by their families or mentors to fight against these demons. They have many different names, but many things in common because of the work that they do. These people have been called hunters, exorcists, protectors, and many other names by the ones that they have saved. These hunters are the defenders of the people and the creatures of good that live in the realm of Flinnerath. They are the only ones that can fight against the demons since they can keep themselves from falling into the world of darkness. Some of the hunters have been known to be born with the power to defeat the evil or they are trained by mentors who knows how to fight against the evil creatures. Flinnerath will still be in danger though because the evil is something that won't be easy to defeat since it is apart of the darkness that will never go away. Maybe there will be a day that the darkness will vanish from Flinnerath, but it is unknown on when that day will appear. It could happen tomorrow or might make many years for that to come true. We will have to see if the disappearance of the darkness will come though over the years that will be passing by. 

The start of this story will happen when the path of two different people line up with each other. One is the path of a Shadow Hunter who is apart of the Izumi Clan that has a past dealing with demons from a young age. The second person was raised from the age of a  baby at a church where he did go through the training to become the hunter that he is now. The path that they are walking at the moment will soon connect though bringing them together to fight against the darkness. It is unknown on how the connected path will come together or when it will meet up along this strange path. 

This will be a story filled with danger and adventure with the possible chance of romance appearing along the connected path. We will have to see on what will happen to Ness and Charles along this journey though. Will they be able to defeat the demons that are created by the greed and darkness from the human heart? Perhaps they will fall defeated to the power of the demon, but that is something only time will tell. First off, we need to go back in time to the beginning of these hunters to find out their story... 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7m2H_Jzu8Y&list=PLgXZ24a7-wo0u6pMGvsWi_ZoNziw_siGg&index=4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7m2H_Jzu8Y&list=PLgXZ24a7-wo0u6pMGvsWi_ZoNziw_siGg&index=4)

**(Link above is the fantasy theme music that would fit for Flinnerath's introduction)**


End file.
